Verdades a Medias
by Scaphandre
Summary: — Hueles a él—dices. Cientos de palabras acuden a mi mente, mas soy incapaz de pronunciar alguna. / *One-shot, NaruLee, GaaLee, lime!*


**Verdades a Medias**

_**Autora:**_ Scaphandre

_**Summary: **_— Hueles a él —dices. Cientos de palabras acuden a mi mente, mas soy incapaz de pronunciar alguna.

_**Parejas:**_NaruLee, GaaLee.

_**Género: **_drama, romance.

_**Advertencias:**_lime.

_**N/A: **_Sin mucho que decir, solamente que si notan algún error o cualquier cosa, no duden en avisarme.

PoV´s Lee.

Cantidad de palabras: 3183.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**E**s curioso e incluso inquietante el modo en el que se dio todo. Nunca mi corazón había sido capaz de albergar una sensación semejante, contrapuesta, a la vez, ante un sentimiento tan básico y plástico, que se alimentaba de sonrisas increíblemente interminables, entregadas, quizás, con demasiada sinceridad hasta el punto de llegar a abrumarme. Y aunque intuía perfectamente la razón de ello e interiormente me lo negaba, la noche, calurosa y estrellada, parecía desear eximirme de mi debilidad sólo por unos escasos momentos, mientras de fondo y a un volumen apenas audible, continuaba resonando en la radio una melodía, similar a un tango, que me sumía en un estado de sopor ansiado.

Es cuando el reloj de pared marca las cuatro de la madrugada pasadas, y mis ojos cansados y rendidos reparan afablemente, por encima de las penumbras, en los contornos de tu figura bajo las sábanas de verde oscuro.

Una sonrisa suave se dibuja en tus labios al descubrirme observándote de lejos, velando tus sueños.

Te mueves con parsimonia y algo de torpeza sobre la cama, aún somnoliento, incorporándote un poco para mirarme con más atención. Yo, como de costumbre, también te sonrío en una respuesta muy propia de mí. Sé, de antemano, qué palabras saldrán de tus labios.

—¿Puedes apagar eso y venir a dormir?— dices con calma.

Asiento levemente, encaminándome y dejando todo a un lado. Estoy dispuesto a hundirme, una vez más y como en tantas otras noches, entre tus brazos. Porque son tus besos los que me reciben en el silencio y son tus caricias las que vuelven a la fría oscuridad más cálida y acogedora. Porque deseo, inconscientemente, encontrar en mi camino errante una pausa junto a ti.

Tus ojos, azules y eléctricos, resplandecen por unos segundos, mientras sigues automáticamente cada paso que doy a través de la habitación. Me das la extraña impresión de que sabes más de lo que aparentas, de que debajo de esa personalidad despreocupada e infantil en ocasiones, aprovechas mis descuidos para burlarte de mi desconocimiento, para esconder lo que salta a la vista y resulta, de repente, demasiado previsible y obvio, aunque sea incapaz de notarlo.

Pero creo que eso sería exagerar de sobremanera, cuando soy yo quien tengo tanto que ocultar bajo una sonrisa fácil.

—Te amo —susurras despacio, teniéndome finalmente a tu alcance y dándome un pequeño beso.

Percibo en tu voz eso que lo hace verdadero y real, aquello que logra traspasar mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome de un modo insospechado. Entonces, mis ojos se humedecen lentamente, y temo que me descubras, aun sabiendo que es sólo mi imaginación y que ningún sentimiento llega a exteriorizarse realmente.

Pero tal vez mi amor no es suficiente ni nunca lo será, a pesar de que te necesito más de lo que puedo aceptar... incluso más de lo que alguna vez hube imaginado.

Y ambos lo sabemos, aunque finjamos lo contrario.

—Yo también — respondo sonriente, feliz de creerlo por un breve instante.

Es para mí una verdad a medias y una mentira cierta para ti.

**II**

Puedo reír ante lo absurdo y contradictorio de la situación, ante lo rápido que he cedido y que me he abandonado a mí mismo. Puedo mirarte durante horas e intentar que mis palabras, carentes de matices, tengan por fin algún sentimiento palpable en medio de tantos deseos rasgados y fallidos, en medio de razones y sensaciones quebradas que, extrañamente, parecen mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerdo. Puedo apartarme de ti, sin alejarme de tu lado; ser un desconocido, ajeno a todo y a nada, y al mismo tiempo ser un conocido que ignora sólo lo que quiere, cuando tu cuerpo continúa presente aún en tu ausencia y el aroma de tu piel, siempre latente en la mía, me conduce a un recuerdo jamás olvidado.

Pero invariablemente tu voz parece tornase cada vez más lejana y difusa, perdiéndose como un eco irreconocible entre los pasillos desolados y el silencio esclarecedor...

Entre las sombras de lo que fui, de lo que somos y justo delante de _esa_ puerta.

Y aunque siento la culpa invadirme por momentos, corroerme hasta no dejar casi nada de mí, mientras aguardo estúpidamente que alguien me detenga, simplemente me dejo llevar. Me pierdo ante mi debilidad y ante la mayor de mis certezas, entremezclada en el olor a café y en el de un cigarrillo recién encendido.

Mi olfato se embota y suspiro derrotado. Sé qué es lo que haré a continuación y sin embargo, mi alma, enajenada, se arrastra inconscientemente hasta un callejón sin salida, hasta la entrada de su departamento.

Me está esperando. Estoy seguro.

La puerta cede siempre con facilidad y rapidez. Una sala pequeña y desordenada me recibe de lleno, mientras alguien me observa desde la distancia. Soy parte ahora de un mundo que, tal vez, no debería serme totalmente familiar, ni pertenecerme en lo absoluto.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa distraída al notar el caos presente alrededor de una persona tan meticulosa: platos y tazas hechos trizas, varios vidrios rotos, cientos de papeles desperdigados por doquier y sillas y cuadros caídos. Pero ciertamente nada de eso me sorprende, y es que todo se debe a una personalidad de extremos absurdos y contrastes insólitos, quizás demasiado fatalista por momentos.

Descuidadamente me inclino y recojo del suelo unas cuantas cosas para buscarles sus respectivos lugares. Supongo que intento recuperar una parte de ese orden que se hizo imprescindible entre los dos.

—Deja todo donde estaba— dice, dando una bocanada corta al cigarrillo.

Su voz suavizada me disturba por segundos y sólo ignoro, sonriente, su expresión neutra.

Ante su mirada me permito fingir y conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos, porque ese mismo desconocimiento que me atrae de él, también me desconcierta, y es el único modo que tengo de verme y creerme más fuerte en su presencia.

—¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Bien.

Y no puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad a través del silencio impersonal que sus movimientos, sosegados y calculados, me entregan.

—No deberías tomar tanto café, Gaara. Te altera —mi voz suena burlona, aunque una parte de ello sea cierto.

No responde y, como siempre, sólo se detiene a pensar.

—Bueno... —comienzo a decir, sacando de mi bolsillo unas hojas cuidadosamente dobladas para dejarlas sobre una mesa cercana —, traje los papeles que me pediste. No creo que con esto haya más problemas con los abogados.

Él asiente por inercia y yo me consumo ante su perpetuo estoicismo.

Espero entonces, en medio de esa desesperante calma, encontrar algo de lo que no estoy realmente seguro, alguna razón necesaria que me retenga a su lado y de la que nunca tenga que dudar, algún sentimiento errabundo que acabe con lo que queda de mi consciencia. Pero de nuevo siento perderme y abandonarme frente a él, justo como aquella noche calurosa que lo toqué sin saber su nombre.

—Tengo que irme —digo pausadamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te vayas.

—Me quedaron unas cosas pendientes.

Una excusa tonta e insuficiente que él descubre fácilmente.

—No nos hemos visto en más de una semana— y aunque sus ojos evaden los míos y su voz parece inalterable aun a lo largo del tiempo, sé que es un reclamo.

—He estado ocupado— repongo rápidamente.

No quiero ceder, ni quiero estar aquí. Pero mis facciones se descomponen y la culpa y el deseo se hacen tan visibles como cualquier otro día.

Él deja el cigarrillo a un lado y avanza hacia a mí. Sus dedos comienzan a deshacerse de mi camisa, mientras su boca se mueve lentamente y traza líneas imaginarias sobre mis hombros.

Y sonrío.

Sonrío en silencio porque esta vez soy yo quien esquiva la mirada y no se atreve a moverse, porque en esta ocasión es mi sangre la que hierve en mis venas a medida que pierdo un poco más el control.

Entonces, mis manos se ciñen, repentinamente, con fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas y él termina de espaldas contra la pared, observándome intensamente.

Estoy furioso y mi respiración rompe en sus labios.

—Lee… —susurra en mi oído—, no deberías escaparte a escondidas, te altera.

Una mueca fantasmal de burla se asoma en su rostro y lo único que distingo es mi piel sobre la suya quemándome.

Yo caigo y él cae conmigo.

Estamos en el suelo ahora, sin perder ningún detalle el uno del otro. En este momento me es imposible detenerme y, aún menos, cuando lo tengo debajo de mí casi desnudo.

Mis labios se lanzan contra su boca en un beso dulce pero luego severo. Con rapidez suelto el agarre de sus muñecas y una de mis manos se encarga de vagar detenidamente por su cuerpo hasta introducirse bajo su pantalón. En cada toque y en cada roce sus párpados se cierran y la habitación se llena de sus suspiros ahogados. Su visión incrementa mi propia necesidad y siento que hace demasiado calor.

Pero pronto, sus ojos nublados se enfocan en mí y su consciencia regresa para tomar el control de la situación.

Sonrío de nuevo, sabiendo cuánto le disgusta perder el dominio, mientras se posiciona sobre mí y su lengua cálida se abre paso a través de mi cuello y pecho, dejando marcas húmedas. Se detiene, por instantes, para ver mis mejillas ardiendo y mi respiración profunda antes de librarse definitivamente de nuestras ropas.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sé.

Sus besos marcan un ritmo tortuoso y pausado. Se divierte y disfruta mi agonía como nunca, esperando pacientemente que le suplique. Y es un juego retorcido al que me entrego sin dilaciones, cuando mi mente no halla razones y de mi boca se escapa, inconscientemente, su nombre entre ruegos.

Entonces reclina lentamente su peso sobre mí y de un solo movimiento todo pierde sentido: las formas se distorsionan y mi cuerpo se acopla al suyo, reaccionando únicamente ante los instintos más básicos.

Siempre empieza sensual, poco a poco. Se deja llevar y se niega a pensar. Lo veo como lo he visto antes, antes de que esto comenzara, antes de que fuera como lo es ahora, perdido en mí, en mis labios y mi piel, cautivo de sus rencores, apremios y deseos. Tan extrañamente familiar que me asusta y me sorprende al mismo tiempo.

Pero de repente, sus ojos dejan de ser sus ojos y te contemplo a través de su rostro, de su mirada solitaria. Estás presente en él, en todo cuanto me rodea, en cada insignificante sentimiento y en cada pensamiento furtivo.

¡Y es demasiado para mí!

Siento que no puedo continuar, que la situación me sobrepasa. Con desesperación mis manos se clavan en sus hombros para apartarlo. Gaara sólo me observa confuso, perplejo, probablemente haciéndose mil preguntas, mientras recojo mi ropa lo más rápido posible y me marcho sin ni siquiera un adiós.

Creo que me llama, que pronuncia mi nombre varias veces, pero el sonido de su voz no es suficiente y se disipa en los pasillos hasta volverse nada.

Avanzo, corro, tratando de huir de mis propios fantasmas. Afuera, el bullicio de la gente me envuelve rápidamente e intenta acallar mis pensamientos sin conseguirlo. Mis manos tiemblan y mi mente me suplica casi desesperadamente una pausa.

Tan sólo un momento.

Me detengo alterado, respirando con dificultad en medio de la calle. Algunos se apartan de mi camino y otros simplemente me observan curiosos. Son personas que se ven borrosas, desconocidas ante mí.

Entonces busco ansioso el paquete de cigarrillos en mi bolsillo y sin demoras enciendo uno. El humo ingresa a mis pulmones, calmándome por un instante, mientras sonrío como un tonto y caigo en la cuenta de que aprendí este mal hábito de él.

Doy otra bocanada más profunda y mi vista se pierde irremediablemente en las cuadras subsiguientes. Más tranquilo me permito pensar en ti y en cada uno de mis errores, en todo lo que ha sucedido por motivos absurdos.

Mis labios se aprietan en una mueca rígida y quieren gritar tu nombre, pero lo único que brota de ellos es un murmullo que apenas tiene fuerzas. Finalmente, mis pies se mueven solos, sabiendo de antemano el camino, y se dirigen a aquel lugar que conozco, a ese en donde me estás esperando.

Desde lejos distingo el edificio, el piso y la pequeña ventana abierta que da a la calle, con sus cortinas flotando al viento.

A medida que me acerco, mis emociones parecen descontrolarse de nueva cuenta, aunque me obligue a enfocarme, a sonreír para que todo sea más sencillo y menos doloroso, para que la culpa se diluya momentáneamente en un gesto vacío y casi sin sentido.

Una vez frente a la puerta del edificio, entro y subo automáticamente las escaleras. No quiero detenerme un segundo a razonar, a recordar porqué hice lo que hice. Sólo deseo llegar a tu lado y que tus besos arrebatadores sean los que me rediman como en tantas otras veces.

Las luces, dentro, encendidas tenuemente le dan un efecto acogedor al ambiente y me siento como en casa. Te busco en silencio por cada habitación hasta que consigo encontrarte en nuestro cuarto. Estás sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando a través de la ventana de un modo distraído.

No hablas nada, pero te percatas en el acto de mi presencia, de mi figura recortada en el marco.

Tus ojos se posan en mí y me observas calladamente. Entonces, tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que me resulta irreconocible, en una sonrisa que no comprendo y que duele invariablemente.

—Hueles a _él_— dices.

Cientos de palabras acuden a mi mente, mas soy incapaz de pronunciar alguna.

**III**

Quizás una parte de mí, la más orgullosa, espera que te derrumbes ante una verdad de la cual no nos está permitido hablar, una verdad que pretendimos ignorar pero que, sin embargo, estuvo siempre latente, interponiéndose entre los dos desde hace mucho. Quizás fuimos unos estúpidos al entregarnos a ese juego silencioso y masoquista, al aceptarlo como algo natural y casi inevitable, como un medio de supervivencia inefable que ambos necesitábamos excesivamente. Pero ahora, cuando las palabras arden en mis labios y en tus ojos, nos toca pagar las consecuencias de nuestros errores en carne propia, tú como testigo y yo como el peor de los culpables.

Tal vez es lo que nos merecemos, y es justo después de todo.

—Lo lamento —repito compungido, perdiendo ya la cuenta de cuántas veces te he dicho lo mismo.

Me contemplas en silencio, una vez más. Creo que no sabes qué decir o cómo reaccionar, aunque hayas sido tú el que comenzaste con esto.

—Está bien, Lee... te entiendo— contestas suavemente, bajando la vista al suelo.

Tu voz se descolora lentamente en medio de la nada, se quiebra entre sentimientos erróneos y se transforma para persistir en una sonrisa dolorosa y amarga.

En esa misma sonrisa que no soporto, en esa sonrisa que desearía borrar porque, ineludiblemente, se vuelve la única prueba de tu dolor.

—¿Lo amas?— preguntas, aun sabiendo que mi respuesta puede llegar a destrozarte.

—Naruto… —susurro abrumado ante tu determinación—. Yo… no sé qué sentir.

Sin una palabra más, te pones de pie y te acercas a mí. Tus ojos se enfrentan a los míos, al mismo tiempo que me tomas de la mano. Deseas algo, quieres oírlo desesperadamente pero tienes miedo de lo que yo pueda responder.

—¿Me amas?

Y ahí está lo que siempre temimos, lo que siempre nos desvivimos por creer: la materialización de nuestra mentira más perfecta y real lastimándonos, jugándonos en contra. Realmente, no tiene sentido continuar engañándonos, ni fingir que todo está bien cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

—Te necesito más de lo que piensas —confieso.

Acaricias mi mejilla quedamente y te pierdes en mi mirada a propósito. La expresión de tu rostro me resulta confusa, demasiado indescifrable, casi como si no te reconociera. Entonces, me besas despacio y sin entrega antes de soltar mi mano.

—Eso… no es suficiente para mí —dices con dificultad.

¡Estás llorando y se me parte el alma de sólo verte!

—¡Naruto! —te rodeo entre mis brazos con fuerza pero tú no reaccionas.

Me arrepiento de cada uno de mis errores y de todas mis mentiras. Te herí con mi vacilación, con mis dudas innecesarias y mis palabras falsas de un modo que no puedo perdonarme. Sin embargo, en mi egoísmo, todavía me resisto a la idea de dejarte ir, de perderte, aun cuando la culpa es inmensa y recae por completo sobre mis hombros.

—Tienes que perdonarme —ruego, mientras limpio tus lágrimas.

Te sueltas de mi abrazo delicadamente y me sonríes con tristeza.

—Lee, está bien. Ya te lo dije.

¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, sin tu amor y sin tus sonrisas, sin tu alegría y sin tu comprensión?

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que tus palabras bastan y que las mías sobran. Decides marcharte entre mi dolor y el tuyo, entre sensaciones que olvidamos y deseos que alguna vez nos pertenecieron. Creo que nunca nada fue tan difícil entre nosotros dos.

—Adiós.

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí lentamente. Tu voz sigue resonando incontables veces en mi oído, sin detenerse un segundo. Lo único que queda es la soledad, abarcando cada rincón del departamento, y mi llanto silencioso, mientras termino de comprender el significado de tu despedida.

—Te has ido… y no volverás —pronuncio en lo bajo para mí mismo.

**IV**

Desde aquel momento, tal vez pasaron varios meses, semanas o tan sólo unos cuantos días. No podría afirmarlo con exactitud. Pero, exactamente, desde aquel momento, me perdí a mí mismo, me perdí en alguien que no era, en un completo extraño porque no conocía otra forma de sobrevivir.

Y me gusta creer que lo sabes, fingir que tus pensamientos me pertenecen y que todavía te preocupas por mí, aun cuando sé que fuiste a refugiarte en los brazos de quien, de algún u otro modo, estuvo esperándote siempre.

Aparto algunos mechones de cabello adheridos a mi frente y los rayos de sol me enceguecen súbitamente, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos con rapidez. El calor parece no querer dar tregua y la ciudad, poco a poco, se convierte en un infierno de cemento. Sin embargo, el ajetreo de la gente no cesa.

Las calles están abarrotadas. La multitud transita a mi alrededor agobiada y exhausta, mientras intento, con cierta dificultad, abrirme paso entre ella. Mis pies me guían automáticamente por aquel camino que han recorrido tantas otras veces, que han aprendido a reconocer por instinto; por ese mismo camino que, de un modo inusitado, lo significa todo y nada a la vez.

Me muevo casi por inercia, por necesidad y no tardo demasiado en llegar a su departamento, en estar parado frente a su puerta, esperando algo que no sé qué es.

La madera suena con urgencia bajo mis nudillos.

—Te tardaste… —dice en un tono neutro, informal.

Sonrío. Es un reclamo implícito al que correspondo con besos, es un reclamo que su voz monocorde y serena pretende acallar en vano.

—Entra, Lee.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, intentando encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que jamás me hice.


End file.
